divergent_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Main Forum/General/ Madam Jaye and Madam Mara
Bubbles Choosing Emily: Emily couldn't shake the thought from her head - the words she'd said. Divergent - Erudite, Dauntless, Fervor. So she'd fit in in any of those...all she wanted to do was ask Marlene for her results, but she knew it would be wrong to do that. And so, she found herself walking through the ever sterile Erudite campus, into the library again for the alcove to read late. Maybe if she knew more... Marlene: Marlene was sitting in a corner of the library, writing random stuff on her notebook. She was Divergent. having received Dauntless, Erudite, and Pristine. She could be in any of those three and she'd fit in, but she didn't want to fit in if it meant she'd stick with Emily. She wanted to ask Emily what she received, and she was, but thought the better of it. With a sigh, she began doodling. Emily: "Hey Marley, is that you?" Emily calls, slowly getting to her feet and brushing down her blue Erudite dress. As long as it wasn't Kyarah, she was good with anyone, but preferably Marley of course. Her thumb marks the page - she still can't quite see Marlene, but by the sound of the sigh she was rather confident about it. It wouldn't leave her mind till it was over...could she seriously deal with it now? Marlene: Marlene looked up from her notebook and furrowed her eyebrows. Sounded a lot like Emily, but she could never be too sure. "Depends who's asking." Emily: Emily laughs, poking her head around the bookcase. "Who else calls you Marley but me?" she asks, raising an eyebrow in mock suspicion. Marlene: "Maybe one of my exes?" She suggested in a joking matter. Emily: "That is my nickname for you, Marley," she says, "Mine. Okay? Nobody else is allowed to call you by it." Marlene: Marlene's eyes narrowed at her tone. "What about all of your exes, Emmie? ALl those who used the nickname I gave you? The ones that whenever I protested, you just let them keep using it? What's the difference?" Emily: "You were always the more assertive one of us." Marlene: "What's that supposed to mean?" Her eyes narrowed. Emily: "Assertive. /əˈsəːtɪv/: having or showing a confident or forceful personality." Marlene: "I know what it means. I just don't know if I should be offended or not." Emily: "I purely meant you're much better at getting what you want." Marlene: Marlene shook her head an closed the notebook. Emily: "I don't see why that's anything less than a compliment." Emily replied, her violin in its case poised on her lap. "I'm going outside for a while." Marlene: "Where do you plan on playing that? Every single Erudite here dislikes music. Or at least dislike us." Distaste was on her words. Emily: She raised an eyebrow. "Outside...?" Marlene: Marlene held down her urge to face palm. "Well, good luck." She grumbled, standing up. Emily: She looked down at it - it had been made in Berlin, and she knew that very well. It was her tenth birthday present. Wandering outside and sitting on a bench, she began playing the Walking Dead theme tune, her thoughts just drifting away. Marlene: Marlene walked out the library, a mix of hurt, nervousness, anger, and excitement inside her. Emily: Sighing a little, she begins playing a song her mother began teaching her to play, and she finished, singing along with it with a deep sigh, all the memories... ("Emily! You have to stop playing now, it's dinner!") ("You always sound so beautiful when you play...") ("I love you. I always knew you'd do well...") At the last one she almost loses her composure. "I dreamed a dream in time gone by...when hopes were high and life worth living..." Marlene: Unknown to Emily, Marléne had never truly left. She was far in the back of a crowd that had formerd, looking at Emily with a proud look, but deep inside, there was sadness. What she truly wanted, she could never have. Or at least so she thought. A Very Erudite Problem Marlene: Marléne stood in her quarters, looking out the window as the two newest Allegiant members trained. Emily: Emily sits there in the back of the room at a very complicated looking computer, a certain wit meaning she gets the fast code as it comes, plotting the latest experiment - in Tokyo - on the map. Marlene: "What do you have so far?" Marléne's voice was heard around the entire room, despite her being far from Emily. Emily: "Tokyo, London, Madrid, Barcelona, Yekaterinburg, Soltau and Rome," she answers, eyes scanning the map. "London have taken action on Brisbane, and they're going to Tokyo. That experiment has been terminated officially," For a few moments she watches the members from her spot - she can make out a Candor, and an Erudite. Marlene: "Excellent. You never fail to impress me, Emily." Her usualy smirk was on her lips as she stalked over to Emily, scanning the map. Emily: "We unfortunately don't have the resources to retrieve ourselves at such short notice. Not to mention it's in Australia. However, should an experiment on American soil be discovered, we are able to - with the help of a few other Allegiant, reach it before London." She looks at the details she has on the Tokyo experiment with a slight frown. "Factions are as yet not formed in Tokyo, although it seems imminent." Done with her professionalism, she smiles a little bit at Marley, who had become nothing less than a sister. "Impressing is my job, after all." Marlene: Marléne listened closely to her words, her eyebrows furrowed. A frown made its way to her lips, but was replaced by her smirk as she continued speaking. "Well, you suck at it most of the time." Emily: "How can I never fail you at my job and suck at my job at the same time? That's illogical." Emily continued working all the while, while she was talking, marking both of their old experiments - Paris and Berlin - as "not recurring" due to the length of time it has been. Emily herself had this natural efficiency. "I'm still observing what they might have used on us before, on the hovercraft. I managed to retrieve a sample from Erudite headquarters. It was easy enough, while they were talking." Marlene: Marléne shrugged, deciding to remain silent as she simply stared at her work. Her eyes later narrowed, "You went back to the Erudite HQ? When?" Emily: She takes the sample from her pocket, running it through the computer she talks as she's working. "Last Tuesday - a strategic thing. They were all too busy celebrating that Mansfield had returned to see me go in and out to get this," She looks at what was coming up, names of things she'd never even heard of came in places, so she tries to work it out from the various chemical symbols, which then came to form something familiar. Running her finger along the scar on her arm, she leans back, looking interested. "Of course." Marlene: "When did Mansfield get back?" She wrinkled her name in disgust, remembering an encounter she once had with Kyarah. "Next time you go, let me know, will you? I'd rather not find out days later that my sister ran off to our old living area." Her expression was sour as she spoke that sentence, before she shook her head. "What is it?" Emily: "That Monday," she responded, "and of course, next time I should know when I'm going. That time it was a spur-of the moment thing." She frowns a little. "Transmitter, but one more advanced than any I've seen before. More advanced than any of Jeanine's ever were, and able to do much more for much longer. However, exposure to an additional transmitter will cause this one to cease working. Hence why we began to remember everything. I'll try to figure out exactly what they used to make it - I get traces of silicon, but not much else right now." Marlene: Marléne nodded, "Do you think Erudite would have more stocked somewhere?" Emily: She nodded in affirmation. "Positive. Even if they started off with one sample, they can duplicate it fast. Churn it out like machines." On the computer screen, she brings up a map of Erudite headquarters. "Kyarah's office is the most secure part of the building for obvious reasons, so it's logical to find it there." Marlene: "Would it be possible stealing some?" Emily: "Easily, as long as we chose our time carefully. The Choosing Ceremony is next week, so if I can work a loop into their cameras like I could last week, it should be easy enough to do that." She brushes her hair behind her ears. "I wonder why the factions have manifestos they never stick to." Marlene: "Because they're corrupt and power-hungry. They excuse themselves with the need of "order" but they never actually bring order." Emily: "Well, it's just wasted time," she shrugs. "We had factions, in Berlin. Until thru discovered something I don't think London wanted them to know about, and the first solution for them was annihilation. Bloody and corrupt..." She shook her head, to remove vivid images from her mind. "In its prime, it was a beautiful city." Marlene: "Paris was a beautiful places... full of many beautiful places. There was factions, yes, but there was just peace." Her eyes hardened as she recalled the events afterwards, "The british ruined it all with their posh accents and tea and that crap." Emily: "I quite like tea," she commented with a raised eyebrow. "Berlin had the best beer, though..." She looks a little distant for a few moments. "I wish I could just go back sometimes, to the smell of wurst and vegetables from the kitchen..." Marlene: Marléne drifted away for a moment. "Je me demande comment la vie aurait été si l'expérience britannique ne avait jamais attaqué les expériences françaises / allemande..." Emily: Hearing Marlene's French, something in it makes her slip back into her native German in a moment of relaxation. "Ich weiß nicht; es bedeutet, wir würden nie getroffen habe , und dies würde nicht existieren." Marlene: Marléne was too deep in her thoughts she didn't hear Emily speak German. Her mind was set on the day it had all occured, "Mais ... sur le côté positif, au moins je ai gagné une sœur." She spoke. Emily: Although still not realising she is doing it, Emily is subconsciously enjoying speaking in her native tongue. There aren't many she knows that can speak it - and the fact that the two can converse in their respective languages is something special. What might have been a smile creeps back onto her face. "" Won " ist eine interessant e Art, es auszudrücken." she comments. Marlene: "Vous ne savez ce que je veux dire. Je ai trouvé la sœur que je avais voulu." Emily: She understands where Marlene is coming from and nods. "Natürlich. Vielleicht verlässt Berlin war zu der Zeit eine Veränderung zum Besseren , auch wenn ich es nicht wusste." She sighs, entirely unsure of herself on this point, and unsure was not something she liked to be. Marlene: "Probablement. Si nous savions d'avance, peut-être ce wouldn; t ont été demi-mal, mais là encore, ce est la façon dont il devait être ..." Marléne spoke quietly, looking down at Emily. Emily: "Das Leben hat viele Hindernisse . Wir überwinden sie dafür, wie das ist ihr Zweck." She then pulls herself from her thoughts, drawing a sharp breath she connects two dots. "Scheiße..." Marlene: Her eyebrows furrowed, "What?" Emily: She looks significantly alarmed. "So, Erudite headquarters is here," she says, indicating the Erudite symbol. "We move into Fervor territory here, which from the general report is where she disappeared from in a north-westerly direction. Move fifteen miles north west and you get..." She gestures to a red dot on the map, looking increasingly worried, "the unused but undestroyed Foreign Communications Bureau. It's possible that she got it through London itself...in which case..." She trails off for a moment, "...in which case we're in a huge mess." Marlene: Marléne was silent, her face impassive once again. If Emily was right, like she usually was, then they had a problem. A big one. She wouldn't, right? But then again, Marléne had once been her lab rat, so yes, she should have expected it. Nobody could have told her... "That bitch.." Emily: She sighed a little. "She's had a couple months of communication, easily, and we thought she was off the radar. Anyways, after what she did...who knows how many times our ages have been reset? Her, Jeanine before her, and the English before that..." She shakes her head and rests her hand on her forehead. "Fuck. We have to do something...but other than violence, I don't know what..." She looks at her screen again and tries to think. '' "There's a good chance she knows about Paris and Berlin," ''she finishes, not really wanting to say the final words, "and that she can connect us to it." Marlene: "We'd have to stop her." Her eyes were narrowed, different tactics running inside her mind. "If not with violence... She's an Erudite. She must have it all on a computer. Why not just hack in and delete it all?" Emily: "Since Jeanine, nobody's been that stupid. It'll be in print copy form somewhere, and if any of it's on a computer it's definitely encrypted and untraceable. Think about it...we're dealing with Kyarah Mansfield here. We can't stereotype." Emily frowns a little. "That and they've changed their security system, so I can't tell which one is Kyarah's computer." She begins running code until she finds one file. Just one. "It's a video file. Could be risky if we play it. Any verdict on that?" Marlene: She's silent for a moment, before nodding. "Worth a chance." Emily: She nods, scanning it for viruses or tracking cookies, but finding none. Not one to underestimate, she puts the computer on an anonymous proxy she'd created just in case...only to find, as it played through her headphones that she was still wearing, that it was spoken entirely in German. "She knew I'd find it," she says, pausing it just as it begins. "It's all German, all of it. A ploy." She translates smoothly as Kyarah begins talking, almost as quick as Kyarah is saying it. "If you found this, you have finally made the connection. I'm so proud of you for learning how to hack. However, I'm insulted you thought it would be this simple. Take note - I know what I am looking for and you don't. Take care, Beilschmidt. Also, you'd have made a wonderful Erudite. Love you," Emily was practically seething. "That presumptuous fucker," she hissed. Once she clicked back, there was a similar message for Marlene. She wordlessly hands Marlene the headphones. "I fucking hate her." Marlene: Marléne knew better than to go around cussing her out, as much as she wanted to. Although Emily was like a sister to her, she preferred remaining calm. She grabbed the headphones with narrowed eyes, ready to listen to the little bitch. "That's two of us." It also seemingly appeared as if Kyarah felt something for Emily other than rivalry, making Marlene somewhat uncomfortable. Emily: She read the lips and translated for herself easily enough. "I imagine your comrade just found hers and is currently in a worse state than she was. That's failure, and precisely why I do not intend to fail. I know far more than you could imagine, and if you want to play at chess with me, be my guest, Le Tallec. But I will win, and I can tell you that now. It's a pity you didn't stay here at Erudite, by the way. Love you," The same sarcastic tone from earlier shone through. Marlene: Nope, not holding it in. "Fucking daughter of a bitch!" She gritted her teeth, handing Emily back her headphones. "Stupid slut, stupid fuckers! Fucking experiments have me going nuts." Emily: Unlike Marlene, she handles this in steely calm. She puts the headphones back onto her head, and after a few moments of fully examining the Erudite server, finds their email server. She manages to make her way into one, and it appears to be one of Logan's back-up accounts. "Fight me, Kyarah Mansfield," she mutters in bitter contempt, but smirking when she found an unread email. It didn't say much, but enough for her to go on to formulate a response. What information have you acquired? I assume it is of the utmost importance. Emily presses send, and smiles in satisfaction when she gets a reply, but then frowns again. "Distrust for her closest ally?" Marlene: "Logan?" Marléne raised her eyebrows, partly in shock, partly in confusion. Emily: "Believe me, I'm as concerned as you are," Emily told her, typing her reply. Oh, naturally. Have I ever disappointed you? Kyarah appeared elusive. She did find a few interesting deleted messages, which she screenshotted and saved for reference. "Well, she's as elusive as she ever was. That's for sure." Marlene: "What about her boy toy? Perhaps she maybe didn't necessarily tell him anything, but his apartment should have something. Or his computer.. The boy is too blind to notice." Emily: "All I get is a load of flirtatious messages...pictures...and occasions where he frequented Erudite before her disappearance..." She frowns, looking at Wesley's apartment through the computer camera. "Loads of photos..." Marlene: Naïve boy. "He'd be a powerful ally for us. If we use the correct ways and words..." Emily: "We're on the same page," she says. "I have a slight idea. If we anonymously pass along the notion that Erudite were being dishonest to Candor, they'll make empty threats, which Erudite will act on. That will bring Dauntless to Candor's side if we release enough that Dauntless feel wary. Amity will then step in, and Pristine will feel it their duty to take their part. And Fervor...they wouldn't want to miss out. Erudite plans debunked by disagreement and conflict without making an established move." Marlene: "Did you just think that right now?" She raised her eyebrows, "Clearly what I said the day we were first brought here still stands." Emily: She shrugs. "To beat someone at their own game you have to play theirs, because they expect you to play yours. I'd rather do that as a last resort if we can't do anything else, because there's no telling what state they'll come out of it, and hell knows I don't want mutually assured destruction on my conscience." Marlene: Marléne patted her head and nodded, "Well at least we know we're loved by her." She muttered, sighing. "This is probably for the best, though. This is either pulling us to the end of the faction system, or bringing us to our demise." Emily: "Victory or death. Sounds like Battle Royale." she remarks, trying to brush off such a notion. "You win or you die, there's no middle ground." She pauses. "How many people do we have, approximately?" Marlene: "A bit over 75? I do know it doesn't pass 90.." Emily: Nodding, she smiled. "I need data from all of them if this is going to work. Strengths, weaknesses, loyalty, previous factions, weapon of choice, and whether they're more action or Intel. Then I can organise them to make this work. Inter-ranks, we can assign each group something they are skilled at, reducing the chances of including people who have no clue what they're doing in certain tasks. We have to come at them in ways they'd never expect us to." Marlene: "That'll be easy. We can arrange a meeting with the rank leaders." Marléne nodded with a smile. Emily: "I'll look over most of their files and our resources, and see what we can do with them. With access to the majority of faction records, we should be able to place our pawns where we need them to be to get Stravos. Once that's over, we can use him to manipulate however we like." After bookmarking the server records she uses the button that makes it compact and carryable. "Shall we go for a drink and a light snack?" she proffers, tired of the stress for a while. "I think you and I both need a break." Marlene: "Then the only thing to do is the meeting." She inhaled and nodded. "Yeah, sure.." Emily: She grins. "Fabelhaft." Eighteen Emily: After putting her laptop in her quarters she leaves the side building onto the grounds; it was a five minute walk to the main city. "Hey Mar?" Marlene: Marlene chuckled and shook her head, walking by her side. "Yes?" Emily: "Remember when we were eighteen?" she asked. "Well, eighteen for the second time. Because I do." She runs her hand through her blonde hair, waiting for Mar to answer. Marlene: Marlene slowly nodded, wondering where that question came from. "Yes, yes I do." She glanced at her, "Why?" Emily: "Memories... Also, you remember who was in our initiate class?" Emily's mind is far off into the depths of memory again as they walk into a small bakery/cafe just on the street. Marlene: "Most of them." She nodded, a small smile on her lips. Why was she mentioning this now? Walking in, the smell of muffins slapping her. "Muffins.." Emily: "Yes, but anyone specifically important?" she persisted, buying Mar two muffins and herself a slice of cherry pie, as well as particularly large soda drinks for the both of them. Marlene: "...perhaps there was." Marlene replied, avoiding Emily's gaze. Emily: "Why the fuck do you think she said Love you,?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, it was like, a week but still, both of us did it." Marlene: Marlene looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Does it matter that much? We were young, Emmie. Emily: "Yes, but there are parts of that adolescence, that did matter, and might still,Marley." she replied, eating some of her cherry pie. Marlene: "Yeah, no kidding.." She muttered, her mind wandering off to that precise moment. "She was never the one who had my eyes, actually.." Emily: She sighed. "No, mine neither. I never admitted the magnitude to the person who did, and I regret it now." Her mind slowly meanders to the same moment. Marlene: "Can I know who it is?" She looked back at Emily, curiosity etched in both her voice and eyes, "Or are you too afraid of telling me?" She spoke, a teasing tone in her words. Emily: She blushes a dark shade of red, and lets out a nervous little giggle. "Haha. You don't really want to know...it can't be that important..." Marlene: She took notice of her blush, and her curiosity just intensified. "I do wanna know, actually. You never giggle. Come one! Tell me. It's not as if I'd tell..." Marlene points out. Although she felt a bit queasy inside, she truly wanted to know. Emily: "Marley, look at me and tell me you can't figure it out yourself," Her voice is earnest,and if such a thing is possible she blushes even more, wishing she could make the blush go away. She takes a sip from her soda, still dark red. Marlene: Marley raises her eyebrows, her gaze not moving from her. Suddenly, it clicked. "It.. Me?" Emily: "Finally." She's silent for a few moments. "I thought you'd noticed." Marlene: "I hadn't. Why hadn't you told me before? Since the first kiss we ever shared, I'd been waiting, but since we mever spoke of it again, I just.. eventually lost all hope." Emily: "Like you said, I was the brains, but you were definitely the romance expert. It's the pain of mutual waiting I guess..." Marlene: "Do you know how sexually frustrated I once was?! Not to mention the times I almost slipped up and kissed you." Emily: "Well, I do now," she replied with a sigh. "Is it..." Marlene: Marléne fiddled with the ring in her hand, not wanting to look at her, realizing how stupid it had sounded. Emily: She appears a little guilty that she'd never really acted on it before now. She ends up singing a little bit from a song she once knew. "Sing, a hallelujah and get up and shout, tell me the sun is shining around the corner...whoever's interested in helping me out, please keep it happy..." Marlene: Marlene looked up from the ring, recognizing the song, "I'm pretty sure you're capable of remembering things you did when you were barely just one year old." Marley decided, a small grin on her lips. Emily: She seems a little peaceful for a moment, remembering. "They used to sing it in Berlin. Only in German," Thoughts of Berlin drifted into her head, and she kept going with the song so she didn't end up in tears over it, not in front of Marley. Sure, she cried over it, but never anywhere near Marley. "I'm only in the market for long, loud, laughter. I'll let you serenade me till dawn comes along...just make it a happy, keep it a happy song..." Marlene: By the look on Emily's face, she figures she was reminiscing old memories, so out of respect, she remains silent. Her eyes never left Emmie, though. She had a great voice, as well. Figures. She was good in practically anything she did. Emily: She notices Marley is still looking at her when she pulls herself out of her stupor, and yet another giggle escapes her. "Guess your 'Emmie never giggles' theory has officially been debunked twice," she says, grinning. Marlene: A grin found her lips as well, "No, no, your acting like a puppy in love when in middle school." She pointed out, her grin turning more mischievous rather than innocent. Emily: Her smirk is slightly flirtatious. "You know that song I refused to translate for you..." she begins, on the verge of laughter. Marlene: At that, Mar fell silent and slightly wary. She slowly nodded. "Yeees..." Emily: "Welll....there might have been a reason for that that I didn't tell you..." She can barely hold back the tears of laughter. "Sie war'ne death metal rockerbraut, bittersüß und voll versaut. Die Sorte girl, die dich auch mit'm Hocker vom Hocker." She grins. "Get why?" Marlene: Marlene raised her eyebrows, nodding again. German people are seriously dirty af. Emily: "Think about the chorus," she advises with a laugh, "I don't want to contaminate my mouth with any more of it." Marlene: "Well, perhaps if my German tongue was more fluent.." Mar spoke with an eye roll. Emily: "It doesn't take a genius," Emily replied. "But on note of songs..." She begins https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSTOmJlauZ8 , and doesn't stop until she finishes. "Get it now?" she asks. Marlene: "Yeah.. I do." Her voice was quiet. She resumed fiddling with her ring, but her eyes, as usual, remained on Em. Emily: Her eyes posed the question 'Well?' '' '''Marlene:' She nibbled on her lip nervously. It was an old and bad habit she couldn't bring herself to stop. "I.. What do you want me to say, Emily?" She sounded frustrated. Emily: Something that might have been hurt flashed in her eyes for a moment upon hearing the frustration. "It doesn't matter what I want you to say." she says after a moment's silence. "Just speak your conscience." Marlene: "Okay.. Okay.. Em, I.. what made you hold back?" Emily: "You had that guy always staring at the back of your head, and you'd look back sometimes and it looked like a moment. It really threw me off." Marlene: "What? No.. No.. Shit is what we had. Emily, you were always the one I wanted from the start. Fuck it, I still do." Emily: "I still do, too." she admits. "But I'll bet you already knew that, right?" Marlene: "Well, yeah, but.." She took in a deep breath, calming down her nerves. "I never really thought of it, thinking you didn't really mean it." Emily: "Would I lie to you?" she asks calmly. Marlene: "No, you're right." She mumbled, looking back at her. "If only we had acted sooner on this." Emily: She sighs. "If only, if only, the woodpecker sighs, the bark on the tree was as soft as the skies. And the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, crying to the moon, if only, if only," Marlene: Marlene blinked. Poetic much? "Can we go back to the HQ?" Emily: She finishes her things. "Okay, then." She stands up, having already paid for everything she begins walking to the door. Marlene: Marlene walked by her side, "When did you realize it? Your feelings, I mean?" Emily: "'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you..." She muses as they walk towards the doors of the HQ, but is hurriedly quiet as they see Ken and Izzy, and tries to assume the look that they were out on buisness." Marlene: Marlene tensed up slightly, her face turning expressionless as it was during business. "Let's take the long way." Emily: "It seems advisable. Are you satisfied with what we discovered?" Marlene: Marlene, deciding to do something she's been wanting to do for a while, pulls her down the more secluded and dark alley, which would eventually lead them to the HQ. Glancing back at her, she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "Maybe." Emily: "Only maybe?" She asked, teasingly if a little flirtatiously. Marlene: "Hey, you're the one that craves this." She replied with a smirk, motioning to herself. Emily: "I was under the impression it was mutual," she answered, laughing. Marlene: "Probably because it is." She grinned, shrugging as she resumed walking. Emily: Emily giggles, and then says her very favourite three words. "I knew that." Category:Roleplay